


Paper Thin Skin

by theworthofhollin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Song Lyrics, accompanied by fic, idk brah this was super fun though, line-by-line fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworthofhollin/pseuds/theworthofhollin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were never just a girl. </p><p>(a Malia Tate story told in pieces)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Thin Skin

**Author's Note:**

> All i can think now is that i shouldve put in Lorde's "Biting Down" because how appropriate 
> 
> [its better with the playlist playing alongside] http://8tracks.com/theworthofhollin/raised-by-wolves

Human **Daughter** ( _break me out of this shallow case I’m in/underneath this skin/ there’s a human)_

 

  *        You were never just a girl.



 

Howl **Florence + the Machine** ( _like some child possessed/ the beast howls in my veins)_

 

  *        On the nights you can’t sleep, your little sister lets you use her heartbeat as a lullaby from three rooms away.



 

Bad Karma **Ida Maria** _(you better believe in voodoo, babe/ I gotta long list of your sins_ **)**

 

  *        You bare your teeth too often, and your mama stares and stares and stares.



 

Bad Moon Rising  **CCR** _(don’t go round tonight/ cause it’s bound to take your life)_

 

  *        The tips of the mittens you wear to school are torn to shreds. Your daddy thinks you cut them with scissors. You didn’t.



 

Werewolf Heart  **Dead Man’s Bones** _(my skull is full of sunken ships/ my heart’s a prisoner in my ribs)_

 

  *        It’s a Tuesday night and your daddy’s angry, and your teeth feel too big in your mouth.



 

Kill of the Night  **Gin Wigmore** _(this is a bad town/ for such a pretty face)_

 

  *        You’re in the car and your little sister is sleeping and the moon is a perfect, white circle punched into the black sky and---and--and--



 

Blood On My Hands  **Hans Zimmer** _(instrumental)_

 

  *        You lose yourself in the dark.



 

Devil’s Backbone **The Civil Wars** _(give me the burden give me the blame/ I’ll shoulder the load and I’ll swallow the shame)_

 

  *        Living as a beast shouldn’t be so easy, you think, but you can’t remember why.



 

Bones **MS MR** _(dig up her bones/but leave her soul alone)_

 

  *        The familiar man in the familiar house weeps, loud enough to pull you from sleep. This hurts you. You learn to stay away.



 

O’ Sister **City and Colour** _(what makes you feel so alone/ is it the whispering ghosts/ you fear the most)_

 

  *        You always come back to the wreckage in the ravine. 



 

The Beast **Austra** _(The morning I was born again/ I was made into a beast/ am I free now? am I at peace?)_

 

  *        Coyotes are solitary hunters, and you shouldn’t feel lonely, but you do.



 

Who Are You, Really?  **Mikky Ekko** _(I’ve got nothing left to lose/see me bare my teeth for you/ who are you?)_

 

  *        You think you had a name, once.



 

Can’t Play Dead  **The Heavy** ( _she walks like a zombie/ talks too cold/ livin’ in a graveyard/ like the one I call home_ )

 

  *        The cave stinks of hate and sweat and worry and wolf. You lose another home, and it’s familiar.



 

Moonlight Sonata  **Ludwig Van Beethoven** ( _instrumental)_

 

  *        You run, and the moon feels heavy on your back.



 

No Church In The Wild  **Jay-Z and Kanye West** _(what’s a god to a nonbeliever/ who don’t believe in anything/ will he make it out alive?)_

 

  *        The wolf howls and tears you into a new [ _old_ ] skin and suddenly you remember how painful it feels to simply exist.



 

Blood On My Name  **The Wright Brothers** _(I’ve got nowhere to run/ nowhere to run/ nowhere to run)_

 

  *        They tell you it was an accident. You were the lucky one, they say. You laugh and laugh and laugh.



 

Things We Lost In The Fire **Bastille** _(Do you understand/ that I will never be the same again?)_

 

  *        You shouldn’t feel lonely, but you do.



 

Run **Kill It Kid** _(make shallow waters run thick with blood/ run, run, honey, run on now)_

 

  *        An utterly normal, pale boy with bruise-dark eyes and human-blunt fingers takes you home wrapped in his jacket like a gift. You want to reach out and taste his heart. You don’t, barely.



 

The Wolves **Ellie Goulding** _(can’t you find a clue/when your eyes are all painted Sinatra blue)_

 

  *        The familiar man in the familiar house [your father?] asks you why your eyes don’t look like your mother’s anymore and you don’t know how to answer.



 

Young Blood **Birdy** _(can’t help myself but count the flaws/ claw my way out through these walls)_

 

  *        They tell you that you are sick, that something’s wrong. You want to tear out their throats and chew on their insides and say _yes yes yes something’s wrong just let me_ go _just let me_ run



 

Set Free **Katie Gray** _(you have the means to leave this place/ but god, you’ll never make it)_

 

  *        In your padded cell, you can see the moon. 



 

Help, I’m Alive (Acoustic)  **Metric** _(if I stumble they’re gonna eat me alive/ can you hear my heart beating like a hammer?)_

 

  *        The pale boy with the bruise black eyes doesn’t look quite so normal anymore. He watches you, wary and wanting, and for the first time in weeks, you feel wild.



 

A Wolf At The Door  **Radiohead** _(don’t look in the mirror/ at a face you don’t recognize)_

 

  *        He offers you another way back into the woods. You take it.



 

Lies (Acoustic)  **Marina & the Diamonds **_(you’re never gonna love me/ so what’s the use?)_

 

  *        Teenage girls are lower on the food chain than you were hoping. You wonder if their insides taste as vicious as their words.



 

Cold **Aqualung** _(what you are given/ can’t be forgotten)_

 

  *        Your skin feels paper thin and weak, and every soft breath of wind cuts you to the bone.



 

Iron **Woodkid** _(I have to run away/ I want to feel the pain and the bitter taste/ of blood on my lips again)_

 

  *        It’s hard to remember, sometimes, that you’re running with wolves. You can’t afford to forget.



 

The Fear **Ben Howard** _( I been worrying/ have I become what I deserve?)_

 

  *        You wonder if you’ll ever go back. If this is all there is.



 

August Moon **Gregory & The Hawk **_(don’t undo the true chance that chooses you/ face to face a new day)_

 

  *        But maybe you’re not so lonely anymore.



 

From The Woods  **James Vincent McMorrow** _(newer ropes, stronger nets/ have us plumbing further depths/ for the wolves we’ll never be)_

 

  *        Sometimes you miss the simple bliss of seclusion, and the trees coax and whisper your name through the [always open] windows of your room. 



 

Into The Wild  **Cascadeur** _(I heard a spell/ the devil’s wish/ isn’t paradise like hell)_

 

  *        You hold your pale [not-so-normal] boy’s hand as you walk through the halls and his hummingbird heartbeat settles something in your chest.



 

My Body Is A Cage  **Arcade Fire** _(just because you’ve forgotten/ don’t mean you’re forgiven)_

 

  *        The crowd of people surges around you, but all you see is meat.



 

Shake It Out **Florence + the Machine** _(I am done with my graceless heart/ tonight I’m gonna cut it out and then restart)_

 

  *        Too wild to be a girl and too willful to be a wolf, you dance along the dainty line. [You were always so light on your feet.]



 

Sister **Mumford & Sons **( _sister, don’t let go of us/ cause your roots will rot away)_

 

  *        You always return to the wreckage.



 

Lonesome Hunter  **Timbre Timbre** _(please break this spell you put me under/ every heart is a lonely hunter)_

 

  *        “I thought you were running,” he says, heartbeat thumping heavy and hard. “Not yet,” you answer. “Not without you.”



 

Homesick **Sleeping At Last** _(call it survival/ call it freedom of will/ where breath is our own/compass needle standing still)_

 

  *        You wonder if you would forget yourself like the first time, if you went back to the woods. If you would lose all of yourself now. [this makes you hesitate.]



 

Wilderland **Anais Mitchell** _(O mother, shelter us/ from the wild winds howling/ O father, shepherd us/ from the wild wolves howling)_

 

  *        At night, you feel it grow restless under your thin girl-skin.  Your teeth lengthen in hunger and you taste blood in your mouth.



It calls you back so easily.

**Author's Note:**

> i might try and do a few different characters if anyone has any good requests! also feel free to comment, i always appreciate feedback no matter what:)


End file.
